Bearing bushings for universal joints are not new per se. For example, West German Utility Pat. No. 7,302,217 shows a bearing bushing having a so-called check plate with a centrally disposed circular or ring-shaped contact surface projecting out toward the pin and which has near its edge a support surface which is set back with respect to the central contact surface. This known design presents several disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, since the contact surfaces are very small and because the plate is pushed down or displaced completely even under very small axial forces and abuts on the bottom of the bearing bushing, it can only absorb relatively small axial forces.